


Special Effects and Old Friends

by orphan_account



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alex isn't a complete douche, Blood, Death, F/M, fake death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're shot by Alex, but then he saves you and helps you. You don't remember everything about the day you were shot, or the confessions you made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Farewell

Your eyes widened as your college-friend Alex shot you in the stomach. Quickly you run into a room and lock the door behind you before sliding down the wall next to it.  
"Jay, if you're watching this I'm already dead." You said.  
"(F/n) let me in!" Alex yelled and pounded on the door.  
"I'm so sorry this happened to me Jay, but," You winced and tried to stop the bleeding, "You have to make sure this doesn't happen to you. You have to keep going. Tim, if you see this make sure Jay doesn't do anything stupid, make sure he lives.".  
"Jay, I never had the courage to say this to you in person, but, I love you." You said weakly before looking up at The Operator, which was in the corner of the room.  
"Good....Goodbye." You whispered before closing your eyes as tears streamed down your cheeks.

 

Jay's eyes widened as he watched the video.  
"Jay, what is it?" Tim asked walked into the room.  
"(F-F/n) she's...fuck!" Jay hissed and punched the wall. Tim walked over to the computer and hit the replay button. His eyes widened before turning to see Jay about to leave.  
"Where are you going?" Tim asked.  
"To kill Alex." He growled only to be yanked back and pushed down.  
"No you aren't. (F/n) said-"  
"(F/n) wasn't supposed to die! She wasn't even supposed to be involved with this!" Jay yelled.  
"She told be to make sure you live, and I plan on doing so." Tim growled.  
"You can't stop me." Jay spat.  
"Watch me." Tim said and crossed his arms.  
"We can't just let Alex get away with this Tim!" Jay said.  
"I don't plan on letting him, but you can't just go fight him empty handed and alone." Tim said and Jay huffed.  
"Fine." Jay said reluctantly.


	2. Hello?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up and you have no idea where you are or what happened.

"Where...am I?" You groaned and opened your eyes.  
"Oh you're awake! You're in the hospital, you've been asleep for two days. My name's Natalie, by the way." An overly-peppy blonde nurse said.  
"Why am I here? And how?" You asked.  
"You were shot on the stomach, lucky your friend Alex found you and brought you here!" She smiled. Your eyes widened and your heart started pounding at his name. Why did he bring you to the hospital?  
"W-Where is he?" You stuttered.  
"Oh he's getting your release papers ready! I'm sure he'll be back in a moment, so don't worry!" She said sweetly.  
"Where's my stuff?" You asked and looked around.  
"Oh I'll go get that!" She said and hurried out of the room.  
"Good to see you're awake." Alex said.  
"W-Why did you bring me here? I mean I-I thought-" You stuttered.  
"It wasn't you I wanted. You aren't.....“infected”." He said using air quotes.  
"Infected?" You asked.  
"You haven't seen it yet." Alex said and shrugged.  
"Here we go! Here's your stuff and some clean clothing for you. If you need anything else just ask!" Natalie said and handed you a large plastic bag before pulling a curtain back and leaving.  
"Well, thanks." You said and started going through your stuff.  
"Where's my camera?" You glared at Alex.  
"I don't know, I just grabbed you and left. You probably dropped it." He shrugged.  
"Thanks, now if you would be so kind as to leave so I can get dressed?" You said.  
"Are you sure you don't need help?" He asked and you shot him a disgusted glare.  
"Oh please, (F/n). Don't you remember the time in college-" He rolled his eyes.  
"We do not speak of that incident Alexander. I'll be fi-" You winced as you tried to stand up, "Maybe you can help." You said in defeat.

 

"What now?" You asked as he got into the driver's seat.  
"I'll drop you off at Tim's. Then I'll kill them." He said.  
"Woah woah, what?! After all that you're still gonna do that?" You asked in shock.  
"Yeah." He said.  
"At least wait until I'm all healed?" You asked.  
"That's too long." Alex said.  
"Two days?"   
"Fine."


	3. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Jay are in for a pleasant surprise.

"Hey Alex?" You said.  
"What?" He asked as he pulled over on the side of the road.  
"Thanks. I miss when you were like this." You said before hugging him and getting out. You turned and waved before walking towards Tim's house.  
As you walked up the driveway you heard him drive away.   
"Hello?" You yelled knocked on the door. After hearing a thud and some shuffling the door was opened slightly before being swung open completely and you were being hugged by Tim.  
"H-Hey Tim. Gunshot wound!" You winced and he put you down.  
"Sorry. I'm just really happy you're alive. How are you alive?" He asked.  
"Alex saved me and drove me here, wait how did you-"  
"Jay found your camera." He explained and ushered you into the house.  
"Where is Jay anyways?" You asked.  
"What?" Jay yelled.  
"Jay!" You yelled back.  
"(F/n)? (F/n)!" He grinned and ran over before squeezing you.  
"H-Hey!" You winced.  
"Don't ever pull that again." He sobbed into your shirt.  
"What?" You mouthed to Tim and he just shrugged.  
"Jay, what are you talking about?" You asked.  
"I thought you were dead." He said and let go of you.  
"I did too, I was asleep for two days. Alex saved me though." You said with a slight smile.  
"Alex saved you?" He asked.  
"Yeah, he'll be back in two days. Sadly not for tea." You smirked.  
“Why did he save you though?" Tim asked.  
"He said I didn't see "it" yet. Whatever that is." You shrugged and sat down.  
"(F/n) do you remember seeing a tall figure in a suit with no face?" Jay asked.  
"Mhmm. Right before I blacked out, I thought I was hallucinating from blood loss." You said.  
"That was "it"." Tim said.  
"Well shit."


	4. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay confronts you about something you said on the tape.

"(F/n) can I talk to you?" Jay asked.   
"Oh sure. What's up Jaybird?" You looked up from your book and and patted the spot next you.  
"You said something on the tape, that I was wondering about." He said.  
"What did I say?" You asked and tilted your head.  
"You....You said you loved me. Did you mean that?" He asked. Your eyes widened and your cheeks turned red.  
"I-I.....yes." You sighed and looked down. Suddenly he took your chin in his hand before leaning in and kissing you. Your eyes widened before you melted into the kiss and ended up underneath him.  
"Ahem. Could you please not make out on my couch?" Tim said.  
"S-Sorry!" You stuttered and his your face in Jay's chest.  
"You owe me ten bucks Jay. I told you she ment it." Tim smirked and walked away.  
"W-Wait you were betting on it?" You asked.  
"Yeah but-" Jay hissed and you smacked his cheek.  
"That's what you get for being an asshole." You huffed and yanked his shirt before kissing him.  
"And that's what you get for being MY asshole." You smirked and picked up your book.  
"W-What." Jay stuttered and rubbed his cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex returns and it's fight or flight, at least until he sets the house on fire.

You frowned as you watched the burning house dissapear in the distance.  
"(Y/n) are you okay?" Jay asked.  
"No I'm not okay what kind of question is that Jay? I just watched Alex set a house on fire! And not just any house, Tim's house!" You grumbled.  
"Thank you for your concern (Y/n)." Tim said and you nodded in response.  
"I meant if you were physically injured." Jay said.  
"I'm fine in that sense,but what's the plan now? Are we at least going to call the cops?" You asked.  
"They'd probably think that this was all just part of the web series." Jay said.  
"Then make the videos private and just show then the video of Alex setting the house of fire! Do something at least! We can't just sit around and let Alex go on a rampage." You demanded.  
"We'll figure out something, alright?" Tim said.  
"Fine." You huffed.

 

You flopped onto the motel bed and instantly regretted it.  
"Fuck!" You hissed in pain.  
"(Y/n) what's wrong?" Jay asked worriedly.  
"I have been shot and I just fell back onto the bed. Puzzle pieces Jaybird." You said and attempted to get comfortable.  
"Let me help you." Jay said which you shook your head to.  
"I can do it on my own Jay I'm not completely useless." You said and got out your phone.  
"Do you think Alex's number is still the same?" You asked.  
"If he still has his phone." Tim shrugged.  
"Only one way to find out." You frowned and pulled up his contact.


End file.
